


Percy the Spy

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Harry to Mr. Weasley about what he thinks is really going on with Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is horrible, but it'd been on my mind to write something of the sorts and then I never did and now it's backing up another fic I want to post, so I just kinda had to force it out. I'm sure this would've been much better as an action story of sorts; with it actually having Percy working as a spy. Oh well, at least I got Oliver in here (he's one of my favorite characters if you couldn't tell). Thanks for reading.  
> Two side-notes: 1)Show of hands, how many people think having Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Webisodes is a good idea and 2)Can someone please consider writing a Harry Potter/Downton Abbey crossover fic - Ron and Professor McGonagall shared a dance in Harry Potter, and I just think the Dowager Countess and an certain red-head should have that opportunity in Downton Abbey as well.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I hope everything is well. I'm sorry I'm having to write to you about this instead of actually talking to you, but, as you know, sending letters during the summer wasn't a good idea, and I wanted to have my suspicions confirmed before I mentioned anything. As it is, Hedwig's giving me the cold wing for using a school owl as extra precaution. Speaking of precautions, did you enjoy the enchantment on this letter. Brought to you straight from Gred and Forge - they assured me that you'd seen this product of theirs before and would know how to get around it - if you didn't recognize it at first, I beg your pardon for the goop you are now covered in.

The reason for this letter, however, is - Percy. Please don't get upset. Just read until the end.

Percy and I have a mutual friend. Oliver Wood. Oliver's been like a big brother to me and has had me under his wing since first year; I'm sure you know that Oliver is also good friends with Percy. When I found out about the argument you had, knowing I couldn't speak to Percy directly, I owled Oliver as soon as I came back to school about it. While I was waiting for a response, I thought about how unlikely, how unbelievable, it all seemed.

I know he's always been a little uptight and wanted to be successful, but I didn't think for a second he was blind in what was (is) happening. He's held strong to the very same family values you instilled in him from a young age in all the time that I've known him. Him debating with you I can see, but for him to have such disregard and show such disrespect toward you, so suddenly, no. That was my first clue. I mean come on. This is the same brother that slept in Ginny's room until she stopped having nightmares about being in the Chamber. The same brother that taught Ron chess. The same brother who, when the twins went out exploring as children and got tangled in a mess of briars, went after them and supported them back to the Burrow. He'd never turn his back on his family.

Second clue was our mutual friend. As far as I know it, Percy and Oliver have been close friends since the their first train ride - despite being polar opposites, and still are. One of the things Oliver believes in is that friends are there to, when you get off track, help get you back on track. If Percy really had done what you're suggesting, he would've been back on your doorstep by now; a little rough for wear, but back and apologizing, nevertheless. Truly, I've seen four different versions of Voldemort, and I'm still more terrified of Oliver than him. Percy, sans the Voldemort reason, knows just how Oliver can be and doesn't want to be on his bad side either. I do honestly believe that Oliver is the greatest person to have step through Hogwarts; fortunately, he's on our side.

Third, (and this is are far as my thinking went - I didn't expect Oliver to write back so quickly) is that Percy knew he could go for a good position in the Ministry, which would allow him to ... know, about a lot of things. I don't think he was kissing up to all those people for his own benefit; if he wouldn't do it before, he wouldn't do it now. I think he placed himself there for a reason. Talk to Kingsley, or Tonks - or Dumbledore. Ask if there has been some recent information sent by someone anonymously, and think, who would have access to that information.

I've read Oliver's letter - it took me a solid hour to get past all of the enchantments on that parchment. He's confirmed what I thought and I know that, while you are most likely no longer upset with Percy, worry has taken it's place with him being in the thick of things. Oliver says not worry, that he has Percy's back (and I wouldn't, worry that is - the man really is a master stratagist). He also says to look in the family photo album you were flipping through recently; that Percy left a note explaining everything between the picture of the car and stairs, whatever that means - still sorry about the car, by the way.

Do try not to worry Mr. Weasley, everything is under control. Just make sure you don't treat Percy any differently when you're at work - keep pretending you're mad at him. If anyone sense a change in your behavior, you may be putting your son in danger. Be careful, sir, and I'm speaking in general by saying that. Things feel ... I don't know, darker. Tell the good You-Know-Who that I'll be speaking with him through the looking glass tonight about it. I hope everyone is well and please pass along my regards - tell Mad-Eye I've found Bellatrix; she's here at Hogwarts disguised as someone from the Ministrey. He can't miss her, she looks just like cotton candy walking around. Please?

Sincerely, Harry.

P.S. Oliver also said that he would stop by to talk with you later in the week, and to not worry about the wards, that he's sure he can get through them fine.


End file.
